mariopediaeverythingmariofandomcom-20200213-history
New Super Mario Bros 2
New Super Mario Bros. 2 (New スーパーマリオブラザーズ 2 Nyū Sūpā Mario Burazāzu Tsū?) is a side-scrolling platformer video game in the Super Mario series, developed by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS handheld console.[2] The game is a direct sequel to New Super Mario Bros., released in 2006 for the Nintendo DS and the third New Super Mario Bros. side-scroller. The game was released in Japan on July 28, 2012 and will be released on August 17, 2012 in Europe and August 19, 2012 in North America. [3] The game is based more on coins than the other installments, and the game's ultimate goal is to collect one million coins.[4] Gameplay See also: Gameplay of New Super Mario Bros.The game continues the style of gameplay from New Super Mario Bros., featuring side-scrolling platform action as Mario or Luigi once again as they attempt to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser and the Koopalings. Along with returning power-ups from the first game, such as a the Mini Mushroom and Mega Mushroom, the game also sees the return of the Super Leaf from Super Mario Bros. 3, allowing the player to tail whip enemies or fly up into the air.[5][6] Similar to Super Mario 3D Land, an Invincibility Leaf will appear if the player dies at least five times during a stage, granting raccoon abilities and invincibility until the end of the stage.[7]. The game has a strong emphasis on collecting gold coins, with various new items dedicated to producing large amounts of coins. These include Gold Flowers that turn blocks into coins, rings that temporarily turn enemies gold and a block mask that produces coins as Mario runs, as well as a gold variant of the Super Leaf.[8][9] The game also features a Coin Rush mode, in which players can play through a set of three levels collecting as many coins as possible with only one life and challenge other players over Streetpass.[10] Similar to New Super Mario Bros. Wii, two players can play the game simultaneously as Mario and Luigi. [11] The game will include paid downloadable content sometime after its initial release.[12] The game's overworld is reminiscent of its predecessors, and players may also collect "Star Coins" which may be used to buy items in shops.[13] Development In November 2010, Shigeru Miyamoto stated that both sidescrolling and 3D Mario games were in development for the Nintendo 3DS.[14] Following the release of Super Mario 3D Land, the (untitled) 2D Super Mario game was announced during a meeting of investors by the president of Nintendo, Satoru Iwata, in late January 2012.[15] He described it as a "totally new side-scrolling action Super Mario in 2D as a key title for the Nintendo 3DS". Nintendo planned to release the game "in the next fiscal year", which starts in April 2012 and ends in March 2013.[16][17] It was subsequently announced to be released on August 17, 2012 in Europe,[18] and August 19, 2012 in North America.[19] The game was announced as New Super Mario Bros. 2, a direct sequel to 2006's New Super Mario Bros., during a Nintendo Direct conference on April 21, 2012, with a tentative release date in Japan, North America, Europe, and Australia in August 2012.[3] Nintendo stated New Super Mario Bros. 2 was created "specifically as a pick-up-and-play experience," with players of all skill levels accommodated.[20] It will be the first retail 3DS title to also be released as a digital download on the Nintendo eShop on the day of its release.[21] Reception The game was given 36/40 by Famitsu with 9's from all four reviewers.[22]